


Podfic: Smoke and Mirrors

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Tags May Apply, Light BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: I never was one for taking orders, but these games we play, these moments of give and take, fulfil me like none other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Podfic: Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159677) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo). 



> Unbroken_Halo, thank you for letting me podfic your work. This was a delightful read, and I'm so glad I was able to read it out loud. Hope you like it!

Podfic for: Unbroken_Halo | [MP3 Download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SPIWm1-hrSQR7BzxRhR7Juppfc9EzVXW/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
